A Deal's Consequence - Karma X Asano One-Shot
by WisdomPearl
Summary: After a reckless deal with the devil, Asano must pay the price.


Karma locked the door behind him after the two undressed completely. Asano sat on the edge of Karma's crimson bed, regretting every decision he made leading up to this point.

"Damn you Karma," Asano growled.

"What did people say about making deals with the devil? All I needed was a reason to ace the exams and I got it. There isn't a way or loophole to get out of this now. My demand was sent by email. I assure you didn't have a problem?"

Asano looked away. Karma smirked and pulled something out from under the bed, which Asano knew what the redhead was planning.

Karma tilted his head slightly, "Need I remind you what that request was?"

"No,"

"Oh, okay. But, oh, it seems like I have forgotten. May you remind what that simple demand was, Gakushū?"

Asano pursed his lips. But, the demand was a demand, "Be your slave for a night,"

Karma smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you. There no one here, so yell all you want Gakushū,"

"BE YOUR SLAVE FOR A NIGHT! How hard is it to understand that simple thing?!"

The redhead pulled out handcuffs from a small white box. Asano instantly paled.

"Why the heck do you have that?!"

"This toy? Oh, it's a long story, but I snagged this off a policeman about a year ago for no reason, just to have. I didn't have a solid reason for it,"

Karma pulled Asano's arm to his back and snapped the handcuffs onto his wrists, "Until now,"

"Dammit Karma,"

Karma tightened the handcuffs to secure Asano's wrists, "Aw, it's cute how sexy you can make my name sound,"

"What?"

"Nothing Gakushū~,"

Karma pushed Asano on his back and stroked his abdomen. This created a huge blush on the strawberry blonde's face, "What, are you, doing?" Asano rasped out, trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh? You like this?" Karma ran his fingers on Asano's side, causing Asano to wriggle around and attempt to escape. Karma pinned the Student Council President to the bed using his two hands to push down on his shoulders. Asano tried to escape again, but Karma's grip was too strong due to his training in the E-Class. But Asano didn't know that, he just thought Karma was naturally strong.

Asano opened his mouth to ask Karma something, but he pressed his lips to Asano's to stop his question. Karma went straight through and rammed his tongue into his mouth. This sent shocks up Asano's spine. Karma ran his tongue everywhere he could reach: the roof of his mouth, under his tongue, around the walls of his mouth, but Karma mostly focused on the tongue. Asano felt good, but maybe too good.

Karma broke away from their passionate kiss, "Are you getting hard?"

Asano stuttered, "N-No...,"

Karma stroked Asano's length, "Are you sure? It's harder than a rock down there,"

Asano blushed harder, "Karma, st-st-stop...,"

Karma kissed Asano's collarbone, "Why? I'm just getting started,"

Combined with Karma's kisses running down his torso and the redhead stroking his member, Asano couldn't help but let a passionate moan escape his lips. Karma ignored this notion and kept kissing, passing the abs until he reached the groin area.

Asano noticed this, "W-W-Wait, K-Karma...,"

Karma ran his lips over Asano's hard length. Asano couldn't do anything about it since Karma had handcuffed his hands. So he just let himself blush and moan. Karma was enjoying this very much. The redhead licked the tip over and over again before placing the entire thing in his mouth and sucking whatever came out.

"Karma, I'm going to come...,"

"Then do it. I'll take whatever you squirt into my mouth,"

Asano could've covered his face if his hands weren't chained at his back. Karma removed his mouth, a white substance dripping from the tip and from Karma's mouth.

Karma crawled closer to Asano's face and straddled on Asano's upper torso. Asano avoided Karma's member, which was right in front of him, "What are you doing?"

"It was getting boring. Besides, you're the slave, not me,"

Karma shifted closer to Asano's face, signaling to Gakushū what Karma wanted to do. So Asano reluctantly opened his mouth slightly. Karma pushed his member all the way in.

It was bigger than it looked, and Asano felt as if his jaw would snap. Karma didn't pay attention to his pitiful whines and pushed it in harder. "I haven't even started and you're already in pain?"

Karma let out a little trickle of his cum down Asano's throat before unleashing a storm. After five seconds of this, Asano choked up the liquid, forcing Karma to stop and take it out. Karma inspected his work of art, before saying, "Well, wasn't that nice and wet? Thanks to you, we won't have to use much lube,"

"Wh-Wh-What?"

Karma stuck three fingers in Asano's mouth, "Lick,"

Since Asano was now Karma's bitch and slave, Asano did as he was told, running his wettened tongue over his fingers. Karma took the fingers out and without a warning or a word, stuck all three up Asano's ass.

Asano sputtered, "You're, you're supposed to do it one at a time!"

"Oh? You've got experience with this? Nevermind that, it's too late now,"

Karma flipped Asano onto his stomach before stretching his insides. Asano moaned in pain mixed with pleasure, until Karma removed his fingers. Here it comes, the death of his ass.

The redhead touched his entrance with the tip of his member. Asano felt how big the member was against his entrance and whimpered, "No, no, stop...please...it-it won't fit...,"

Karma pushed up against his entrance, trying to fit it in, "Just, relax," _Fuck! Why won't it fit?!_ thought Karma.

Karma let out a sigh and raised Asano's lower quarters. Asano grunted, knowing fully well what pain Karma was going to unleash on him. Karma pulled back, and then rammed his length into Asano's entrance. Asano screamed in shock and passion, following it up with sensual gasps and moans. Karma thrusted harder with every moan that escaped Asano's lips. Tired of hearing the same thing over and over again, the redhead bit into Asano's shoulder. Asano wasn't expecting this, "What the heck?! Karma!"

Karma didn't listen and started littering Asano's back with bruises and bite marks.

After doing it for half an hour more, the two collapsed next to each other, facing each other. They were wet, in pain, and happy. Happy for each other.

Karma stroked the side of Gakushū's head, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Then they fell asleep, naked and breathless.

Asano woke up, rubbing his lower back, "Oww...,"

Asano looked at Karma, who was fast asleep. He looked cute, like a little kid was the one sleeping and not sadistic beast. Karma woke up to a staring Gakushū, "Um, how long have you been staring?"

"Oh, I don't know, about twenty seconds?"

"Oh, okay,"

Asano rubbed his temple, "Oww, my head...," Asano hoped Karma forgot the moment that had happened the night before, but the redhead knew fully well.

Karma smirked, "Don't think that I forgot what happened last night.


End file.
